If ever You can Hear my Heart
by Loveless Eclipse
Summary: Naruto And Sasuke were The BEST OF FRIENDS since they were elementary..The blonde has a feeling for the onyx eyes boy..Can he confess before he go?One shot!pls. sorry for the grammatical errors in my story but do hope you enjoy!


If you can hear my heart

If you can hear my heart!!

rating:T

Disclaimer:I Do not own Naruto...Wish I did!

hehehehehe

Summary:Naruto And Sasuke were The BEST OF FRIENDS since they were elementary..The blonde has a feeling for the onyx eyes boy..Can he confess before he go?One shot!!pls. sorry for the grammatical errors in my story but do hope you enjoy!!

This cool guy...

this boy with this black hair and onyx eyes..

YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT IS TO BE WITH YOUR SPECIAL SOMEONE RIGHT??

Naruto frowned..

How the hell this guy just ignore him while he is his BEST FRIEND SINCE THEIR ELEMENTARY GRADE??

He's so cold to him and so mean.

(A/N:but that what it seems to him)

_When can he notice my feelings for him? _Naruto thought

He rested his chin on his palm as he look at the guy who was sleeping peacefully in his shoulder..

He is always with Sasuke but he cannot say his feelings..

It's just that he was afraid to lose him and their friendship..

And as far as he know,Sasuke like the muse of their class,Sakura..His other pal in their school..

The bell rang and it is break time.

"Hey dobe wake up!!I'm starving!!"He said lazily.

The boy opened his onyx eyes and look at him while yawning..

He stare at him.He admit that he was happy whenever he is with him.But it hurts him when this guy is with sakura.

"Come on I'll treat you"SAsuke offered.

"Ramen"

"Sure"

He smiled and followed him.

There were times that he saw Sasuke talking to Sakura.

And he is smiling..

Yeah he was smiling.

His rare smile is easily shown to the pink haired girl.

That's why he thinks that sasuke loves her.

and it hurts him.

"Hey dobe what are you looking at?"Sasuke raised an eyebrow to him when he saw the blonde staring at him.

"Um nothing"he replied.

He sat in front of him and they both ordered ramen at the same time..

Suddenly the sweet pink haired girl approach them.

"Sasuke can i talk to you for a while?"she asked

"OK"Sasuke whined.

Naruto frowned.He is jealous.HE IS VERY,VERY JEALOUS!

Sakura is a good friend. and if ever sasuke and her will be together,it will be ok 'cause he know that sasuke will be in good arms..

Though it will hurt him a lot..

Because he know Sasuke will be in good hands.

It's almost been a month since his two buddy became close to each other.And they often talk alone together!

They will often laugh and smile.

and it seems that he really wanted to cry.He wanted to show his feelings to Sasuke.But he know he cannot love him back.

HE clutch his hand.and tears well in his eyes.He bit his lips.He need to hide his tears and prevent this from falling.

he stood and run.He don't want Sasuke and Sakura talking.

He don't want to see them together.

NO...

IT'S NOT OK!'

If ever Sasuke and sakura became couple...

He will die for sure.

oxoxooxoxoxxooxoxoOOOXXOOOxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto sigh.

His parents just called a while ago.

And they wanted him to migrate in U.S.

They want him to study in states.

He lay on his bed.Thinking for his bestfriend.No the one he love most.Sasuke..

If ever he gone to U.S.,how can he say his feelings to him?he will go away to him..

He dialed his cellphone,he waited until some one picked the other line.

"Hello"Sasuke greeted.

he didn't answer.

"Hello?"Sasuke repeated but still he did not replied.

He just wanted to hear his voice..He click his phone off and he realized that tears fall freely from his face.

_I don't want to go._he told himself.

but if that was his parents wanted...

--

"Hey dobe!why are you so quiet?"Sasuke asked.

The blonde rested his back to the wall and feel the stillness of the place.(Rooftop)

"Sasuke,my parents called last night"he started.

"Then?"

"They want me to go to America"

Sasuke look at him with surprise and hurt eyes.

"When is your flight?"

"Tomorrow"he replied in a small voice.

"And your going?"he questioned.

The blonde did not answer anymore.That's it!Silence means yes.And it is Naruto's answer.

Sasuke did'nt asked anymore question but instead he went away to that place with dark expression.

_Won't you cry if..I left?_

He asked sasuke in his mind.

If only he can say all his feelings.If only he can hear his heart calling out his name and screaming to hear him.

If only Sasuke know how his face hant him to his own dreams..

_If only you can hear me._Naruto thought.

--

He looked around.No one is there.He doubted,If he leave this time,there is no turning back.

he will live in U.S. and finish his studies there.

And he will leave Sasuke.

He sigh.

He heard the call and he grab his bag,as he walk away and lost in the crowd.

Meanwhile, Sasuke run as fast as he could.He is running with Sakura.

"Do you think we can get there before he go?"

"I don't care!I just need to see him"He shouted desperately.

He is losing hope and he really wanted to tell everything to the blonde.

They arrive on the departing area and he look everywhere.

But he can't find Naruto.

"Miss,is the flight going to U.S. had left?"Sakura asked to the woman they had seen.

"Oh yes it had left a few minutes ago.."She answered.

It seems that he died on that time as he heard what the woman said.Tears flow from his face,

_He had left,he leave me and he's not coming back anymore._

It rang and echoed in his mind.

He hadn't have the chance to confess all his feelings for the blonde.

Sakura is close to naruto.And he talked to her just to know more things he did not yet know about Naruto.

And everytime he found new things about him makes him smile.His rare smile is easily shown whenever they talked about naruto and Sakura know about his feelings towards the blonde.

When he learned that Naruto is leaving, he cried so much alone in his room..

He cannot accept thet naruto is leaving and he regret that he had left without even knowing his feelings..

If only he had said his feelings,if only he told him that HE LOVE HIM..,If only he became brave to confess,if only ...

but he was afraid to lose their friendship,to lose him.That's why he did not confess.And now naruto is gone.

He kneel and punch the floor with all his might.

He can't accept it.The truth that Naruto is not coming back...

--

4 years passed and he graduated with flying colors.A valedictorian to be specific.

But this worth nothing,because naruto is not with him.

For 4 years that passed,he waited,.for hours,days,weeks,month,years.But he did not come back anymore.

He is so tired.Tired of waiting.

All his wait and patient worth nothing..

And though it is hard to admit,he realized something.

In life, It is not always a happy ending and they are not meant for each other..

The end

A/N:thank you for reading.sorry for the grammatical errors in my story.I know the plot and the kind of story is common but do hope you still enjoy!!Please read and review..-

thanks!!


End file.
